Such a device for preparing filter coffee is known from for example GB 1.185.470. This patent publication describes such a device with a filter chamber to which hot water from a hot water tank is supplied via a pump. Air is blown in by an air pump near the bottom of the filter chamber to improve the extraction process by agitation.
A disadvantage of such a device is, that the known filter device is not configured for setting the water temperature or the type of beverage, the type of coffee in the filter chamber or a desired temperature of use.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device which allows the water temperature to be adapted easily to the type of beverage during preparation, the type of coffee in the filter chamber or to a desired temperature of use.